


Relic of Dholes

by PurpleDragoness



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDragoness/pseuds/PurpleDragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Relic of Dholes has a special ability. If the twin relics are brought together, and used by a dhole, the user's one true desire is made real. Perfect, if you want to rid your path of a Feudal Lord and his allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamp of a ten-year-old fic once called "Dancing Obsession". Basically, everything is getting a facelift.

Years after Naraku’s defeat, the Feudal Era was able to find a calm. The jewel had been destroyed in the process, taking away most demons’ motivation to stir up trouble. Without the prospect of obtaining ultimate power, risking everything seemed pointless to them.

The heroes of the time had all found some form of happiness and their lots in life. Even the antiheroes had something, at least. One grew more isolated in his travels. His vocal servant had been left in charge of sorting reports of the demons in the western lands, and his adopted daughter was being raised in his half-brother’s village.

This left him in silence for most of his ventures dealing with demons in his land. The most that broke the silence of the wind was his dragon. While it didn’t change his usual lack of stimulating conversation, the absence of the old bickering was waning on his control of his true body. He'd have to run free soon, with how often the other brushed against his thoughts.

Shouts and weapons clashing below made him shift his attention downward. Light reflected off blades as they smashed together. He watched a woman fight two men off, two swords in her grasp. One of the blades managed to slip between the ribs of one man, while she parried off the other. The man fell and she turned her full attention to the last.

He kept his dragon on their course. It wasn’t his business. The fight was beyond the borders of his land. And he had an appointment to keep.

The sound of a sharp curse sent his attention back. The woman fell, clutching her arm. She rolled away as the man swung his sword again. She frantically looked around while she dodged. She had lost her swords in the time he had looked away.

He clicked his tongue. “Nuisance.” 

* * *

 

She threw a dagger at her assailant, but he jerked his shoulder back to avoid it. She growled in frustration, showing her teeth. “Return the relic, this is your last warning.”

The thief laughed and kicked her blades farther away. He lunged, she dodged, holding up her claws. She sidestepped a thrust of the sword and dodged as he changed direction to swipe the blade. She didn’t see an upraised root and tripped, though tucked her legs under her to spring off the ground. The sound of steel hitting grass made her turn around into a crouch. No openings presented themselves as she danced around his blows.

She was so focused she didn’t see him switch his stance to knock her off her feet. She landed on her wrist, her breath leaving her as she felt and heard it snap. Pain flashed from the tendons.

The thief laughed again. “I heard that one.”

She tried to get up, but couldn’t balance her weight in time. His blade drove through the dip of her shoulder, keeping her to the ground. She let the pain through her teeth. “Stupid human.”

“I’d admit, I underestimated the security of this relic.” He leaned on the blade letting it sink deeper.

Another sound of severing flesh broke the otherwise calm of the valley, but as she flinched at it, she felt no additional pain. A flicker of light brought her attention to a sword protruding from the human’s chest. The man was just following the pain himself. His eyes rolled back, and he fell to his side, taking pressure off the sword instantly.

In his place, a man in white robes stood, silver hair almost brushing the ground. His gaze had followed the human as it fell.

She narrowed her eyes. He was extremely familiar to her. When his sight traveled to her, she grew wary of his intentions. “I thank you, stranger.” She said with a tilt of her head while he sheathed his sword. “I’d bow properly, but I’m a little stuck at the moment.”

He gave a barely audible mumble and stepped forward to take out the sword. She hissed at the steel passing over her flesh.

She let out a harsh groan that turned soft as the pain faded. She sighed out the rest of the breath. “Is he dead?”

“Humans are too fragile to survive that strike.”

She nodded, trying to figure out how to get up. She knew the broken wrist was out of the question. When she tried shifting her shoulder, a flash of pain engulfed her.

“How extensive are your injuries?”

She shook her head and tilted it towards the second body. “Doesn’t matter. In his satchel there should be a relic. Could you help ease my mind?”

He stared at her with his unreadable gaze for a moment, and her discomfort rose again. Without another word he knelt by the body, flipping open the satchel. He pulled out the statue of a canine. She watched him turn it over in his grasp.

“My home has a small shrine to the dhole. A human village nearby heard the relic was worth something, and of course, greed took over.” Her body twitched and she flinched at a small wave of pain. She felt her shoulder start to knit together.

“I have not heard of many dholes.” He rose, still staring at the statue. “Your tribes are wide-spread.”

She watched his motions as he held the relic. “With peace among us again, it’s better to take territory slowly, and only as much as we need. I was left behind to protect the shrine.” Her shoulder felt in place enough to attempt to sit up. Withstanding the lingering pain, she stood, keeping her wrist limp as much as possible. She felt a little woozy but stood firm. “I need to take that back to my home.”

He handed it over to her, eyes still calculating. She instinctively reached for it with her broken wrist and yelped. She immediately switched to the other, her shoulder a dull ache. “You need to set that wrist.”

She nodded and kept the relic tight in her palm. “I know. It will be hard with my off-hand, but I’ll manage.”

He hummed and turned around, his clouds forming under his feet. He looked back once more. She was trying to sheathe her swords with her good hand while the relic sat under her arm. “I know of a village nearby. I will take you.”

She stood, her second sword in hand. “I should be fine.”

He shrugged. “So the next wave of humans coming for that thing should be easy with a dislocated dominant hand?” He smirked at her silence. “Moving its location will do more good if they are after its value.”

She bit the inside of her cheek and sheathed the sword. Without a word she stepped on to the cloud, surprised at its stability. “I’ve been on my own too long. My quips are lacking right now.”

He raised the cloud. She shifted for balance behind him. He returned to his course from before.

“My name is Yamika. What may I call you?” She had been curious from the start. He was still so familiar.

He glanced back at her, his eyes still calculating and cold. After a moment, he focused ahead again. “I am Sesshomaru.”


	2. Chapter 2

He let her get off the cloud before dissipating it. A sudden cheer from the path ahead of them sounded before a girl in her late teens ran up to them. She stopped right in front of them, arms behind her back. “Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru.” She smiled broadly.

Yamika held a breath. It was a human girl.

“Rin, I see you are doing well.” He patted her hair and continued on past her. “We will speak more when I’ve spoken with my brother. This woman needs tending to.”

Yamika stood in place as he walked away, not sure what to do. The girl laughed and turned to her. “He never changes.” She cocked her head to the side. “Though who are you?”

“Yamika.”

“Are you a warrior?” She pointed to the swords.

She nodded. “Yes. I guard the Shrine of Dholes. I was injured in the fight your lord found me in. Are you able to help?”

She nodded as well, turning on her heel. “I’ll take you to Lady Kaede.”

Yamika followed the girl, Rin if she heard correctly, through a small and quiet village. Each of them were human. The men tilled the fields off in the distance, while the women kept busy in the central area. They gossiped to pass the time. She had to sidestep running children. She clenched her jaws in pain as her wrist was jostled.

“Is your wrist okay?”

She looked to the girl next to her. “I landed on it wrong. I think it’s broken. It just needs to be set properly and it should heal in a few days.” She grimaced at the thought. With the hour that had passed, her wrist needed to be broken again just to set it right.

“There’s a lot of blood on your kimono.”

She nodded. “Those have healed.” She looked around again. Unlike her home, it was completely vulnerable looking. Not many trees hid the village from sight, and the rice fields spread far beyond sight. She said just as much to Rin, who laughed behind her hand.

“We don’t have much to worry about with some of our residents here.” She led her into a hut, holding the bamboo aside for Yamika, careful of her wrist. “Lady Kaede, a visitor for you.”

An old woman looked up from tending to her fire pit. Her visible eye narrowed. “Aye? And who may ye be?”

Yamika bowed through the pain of jostling her wrist. “Yamika of the Dholes. I am the guardian of our shrine.”

“And why have ye come to see me, child?”

Yamika narrowed her eyes in mild confusion. From the look of it, the human was younger than she, if she remembered how humans looked as they aged. Until the end of the reign of the Shikon Jewel, her pack had avoided human contact. “I was told I could come here for help.” She gestured to her wrist. “My cuts have healed, but this is broken. I can’t fix it on my own.”

Lady Kaede sized her up cautiously. She shifted carefully and slowly to her feet. “Rest on the cot. I shall fetch Kagome. My old limbs cannot reset bones.”

They stepped out of the doorway, allowing the older woman to shuffle outside when she had her sandals on. Rin bowed once the bamboo had settled again. “It was lovely meeting you, Yamika.” A far off male shout sounded out and Rin sighed while Yamika was alarmed. “I’d better go. Those two should never be alone for long.”

Before Yamika could ask, the bamboo door was already fluttering closed. She shrugged and moved to the cot, sitting down. The silence rang in her ears, broken by the crackle of the fire. The wrist continued to ail her, and now thrummed as a dull ache. Every movement put needles through the tendons.

“Yeah, that’s easy enough.”

Yamika looked up as the door shifted. A younger woman with long black hair stepped inside. Trailing behind her was a boy, maybe three.

“Hi there, you must be Yamika.”

She nodded.

“I’m Kagome. I was told your wrist was broken.”

She nodded again. The girl wore robes of a priestess, same as the woman from before.

“Sorry that we have a visitor with us. I’m babysitting for my friend while she’s off on a mission with her husband.” She knelt in front of Yamika, taking a roll of bandages and a splint from her kit. “Can I ask what happened?”

The weight of the relic pressed against her gut as she shifted in place. “Human thieves ransacked my shrine. They stole something from me. I managed to kill one, but the other overpowered me.” She turned her gaze down. “I almost lost something very important to my pack.”

“I see.” She smiled again. “I was told you were brought here by my brother-in-law.” She noticed Yamika’s confused stare. “Sesshomaru.”

“Oh, yes.”

Kagome merely gave an innocent hum as she took the wounded arm. “This is going to hurt a lot, but—“

“Just do it. The faster the better.”

“Do you need something to bite down on?”

She shook her head. “No. Don’t stall any longer, please.”

She nodded and took Yamika’s hand, holding below the fracture. “Okay, on three. One, two…”

The resulting shriek cut through the whole village. 

* * *

 

She stared at the bandages, wrapped tightly to keep the splint in place. Her gaze went to the young human, hiding behind the woman now putting away her wares. She smiled a bit. “I’m sorry to have startled you, child.”

The boy slinked farther behind Kagome, who laughed. “Don’t mind him. He wasn’t expecting that.”

She gave a soft chuckle. “Neither was I, little one.”

Kagome stood with her kit. “You’re all done here.”

Yamika stood as well and bowed. “Thank you so much for all the help.” She followed Kagome out of the hut. “I’d offer payment but-“

“Oh don’t worry about it.” She tilted her head and smiled. “But I should be heading back to my own home. Those brothers usually don’t stay quiet for long when in confined spaces.” She gave a look of realization. “Will you be staying with us tonight?”

Yamika looked to the horizon, seeing the sky fading to orange. She only had a vague idea of the location of the village to her shine. And, as it was, she would not be able to guard the relic until her wrist had healed. Being alone with it as it gathered more and more attention was not a good idea. “If it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Not at all. We always make plenty just in case. Come with me.”

Yamika followed her to a hut on the edge of the village, a heated argument becoming clearer as they approached. At least, one of the voices was heated.

_“No fucking way! Not happening!”_

“Oh no,” Kagome muttered. As they entered, a bowl crashed against the wall next to them. Its target had merely tilted his body to avoid it.

“I am only thinking of the good of the land,” Sesshomaru answered. “You are in no position to turn down the missive.”

Yamika looked to the other, seeing a male similar to the one who had brought her to the village. His golden eyes were narrowed in seething anger.

He growled. “Just seeing your face pisses me off.”

Sesshomaru only chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes, little brother.”

“What’s going on?” Kagome asked.

The other male growled again and stood up suddenly. “Forget it. If that idiot wants a treaty he can come here himself.” He stormed out of the hut, almost tearing the bamboo from the doorway.

“Wait, InuYasha, what the hell?” Without a word to them, she followed the male.

“Typical.”

Yamika turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru as he tilted a tea cup to his lips. “Your brother?”

“Yes, and a stubborn mutt at that.” He turned to her finally, not standing. “I’m assuming the shout before was you.” He nodded to the wrappings. “I see you’ve been tended to.”

“If it isn’t out of line for asking, what made him so angry?”

He gestured for her to sit by the fire. “The past few years of peace, I have been doing my part as Lord of these lands. I’m not surprised that he acted as he did with my proposition.” He set his cup down and folded his arms into his kimono. “I’ve been approached by Koga of the wolves. He wishes for unification between his pack and this village.”

She frowned. “That isn’t uncommon. What is so upsetting about that?”

“From what I understand, an old lover’s spat.”

They both went quiet as she processed the insight. “What?”

“I don’t pretend to understand. I don’t really care.” He clicked his tongue. “My only concern is what my father has left in my hands. My idiot brother would let this land fall to ruins.”

“Opening trade with the wolves would be beneficial to everyone, especially the humans of this village. More food, pelts, protection even. And he’d give that up because of something as ridiculous as love?”

“I did say idiot, didn’t I?”

The fire cracked between them. She wasn’t sure what more to say on the topic. This wasn’t a normal demon she was sitting with, but a Lord. A Lord she knew very little about. She left it to him to fill the silence.

“I won’t be leaving until the morning. Will this inconvenience you?”

She shook her head. “No. The more people I am around right now with this relic, the safer I will be.”

He hummed in thought. “And then after you have returned?”

“Ah, I’ll return to guarding the shrine.” She cast her gaze to the fire, watching the flames dance and dissipate. “It’s not glamorous, but it is a duty I need to uphold for my pack. Until they return for me.”

“How long have they been gone?”

“Twelve years.”

“And have they contacted you?”

“Sporadically. I’ll receive a hawk every now and again. Haven’t seen it for three months, but it isn’t unusual.” She saw his cup tip again from the corner of her eye. “It gets suffocating up there, but…”

“You do what you need to do.”

She nodded. “Even if it means doing it alone.” She shrugged. “I accepted long ago what my staying would mean.”

“What of your family?”

She flinched and withdrew a bit. “If it’s not too much, I’d rather not speak of them.”

He went silent again, allowing her a chance to relax a bit again. She saw him pick up a stick nearby and prod the fire.

The bamboo curtain shifted again, allowing Kagome back inside. “He’s such a baby.” She looked between them. “Kaede has had dinner ready for a bit. We can get this sorted out then.”

“So he’s seen reason?”

She smiled. “It took a few ‘sits’, but yeah.”

Yamika didn’t understand the importance of the term, but it sounded effective, whatever it was.

Her smile turned to Yamika. “It’s not much, but I hope you like rice and fish.”


	3. Chapter 3

Being able to eat something she had not hunted or gathered herself was highly satisfying in its own. The old priestess knew her way around the hearth.

Tension was still thick between the brothers, even after the dishware was gathered. The meal had not been entirely silent. Rin spoke non-stop to Sesshomaru, catching him up on what seemed like months of stories. He gave very little input, but didn’t seem to mind the teenaged girl’s babbling.

Twin girls sat with the boy from earlier, their appearances and scent suggesting siblings, despite the light hair on the boy. Kagome spoke with Kaede, mostly on the stock of the herbs at their disposal. InuYasha wisely kept his mouth shut, though that didn’t stop him from throwing glares of hatred to Sesshomaru, who didn’t even care enough to do something about it.

Yamika stayed quiet as well, mostly observing. They were kind strangers who hadn’t batted an eye to helping her, despite her being a strange demon.

“Yamika?”

She looked to Kagome. “Aye?”

“There’s an herb I need that only blooms at night,” she said, standing and moving to fetch her sandals. “I could use some help, if you’re still interested in paying me back.”

She nodded and followed her out into the now-quieter village. The stillness in the air made her nervous. They ventured into the woods, putting Yamika on even higher alert. Her still-broken wrist twitched towards her sword and she flinched with a groan.

“We’re fine out here,” Kagome reassured. “I’ve learned how to construct proper barriers while I’ve been here. While there are no more demons after the jewel shards, it still pays off to be prepared, right?”

She nodded, a little confused. “You smell… different than the other humans. And your dialect is strange.”

“Ah, well, it’s a long story,” she answered hastily. “Anyway, we’re here looking for herbs, and I figured you’d be a little overwhelmed with our dysfunctional family.”

Yamika smiled. “No, it’s quite alright. After twelve years of silence, boisterous is welcome, believe me.”

“You’ve lived alone for that long?”

She nodded again. “For awhile, demons were so busy hunting jewel shards they paid no mind to our shrine, and to the relic it protects. Then, a few years ago, a human wandered through. He said he had heard from one of my clan member’s last breath of the power the relic contained. He tried to take it.”

“And?”

“I severed his arm from his shoulder.” She looked around, aided by the moonlight. “I needed him alive to find out who had been slaughtered, and why.”

“What did you find out?”

They stopped in front of a patch of jasmine in full bloom. “The human had cornered and weakened a pup of an elder. The pup was still young and scared, and so tried to bargain. The human took the information, and then skinned the pup.” She knelt with Kagome and started to pluck the flowers for one basket, and leaves for another. “I had wondered how he had made it to the shrine without me smelling him. It was the pelt that kept him hidden.”

“I’m sorry, Yamika.” She focused on few more buds. “But, not all humans are like that.”

“Oh, I know. Now, at least.” She shook her head. “After that, the attempts grew. The one that injured me this time could have killed me if it wasn’t for Lord Sesshomaru’s interference.” She scoffed. “Pitiful, huh? Almost killed by one of you.”

“It’s not at all.”

“The silence is suffocating and the solitude is maddening. My carelessness showed today, and I’m ashamed of myself for it.”

“Did you get the relic back?”

“Yes. It’s with me now.”

“What is so important about it? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

She hesitated. She had not known the girl long enough to give a proper judgment on her. She sized her up, trying to ascertain her angle. “There are two relics, actually. One is in the east with another clan guardian. On their own they’re useless. Valuable, but useless. Combined, their power could give the Shikon a run for its money, though it doesn’t amplify any traits of the dhole that uses it.” She gave a soft bark of a laugh. “They risk their lives for something they cannot even use.”

“Only one of your kind can?”

“Yes. Wouldn’t make much sense for a species’ relic to be used by anyone.” She studied how well Kagome was taking the story, judging for herself if she should go further into the relic’s purpose. Every instinct she had said to keep it quiet.

“So why would humans try to take something they can’t use?”

“No offense, but your people are idiots.” She stood to get to the higher jasmine blossoms. Those closer to the moonlight would be a little more potent. To her surprise, the human laughed.

“None taken. I’ve been all over this land while hunting jewel shards. I’ve seen my share of idiots of all species.”

“You hunted the shards? On your own? For what purpose?”

She stood as well, though didn’t pick from the top of the vines. “There’s a river nearby. Let’s go get those clothes of yours cleaned off, and I’ll tell you everything. I’m sure after twelve years of silence, some girl talk is a welcomed sound.” 

* * *

 

Yamika sighed and dipped her head back into the water. She kept her wrapped arm rested on a low rock. Her now-drying clothes hung from a tree nearby. “I think you wanted an excuse to get away for a bath.” She scrubbed at her copper hair with her still-good hand.

“Guilty as charged. I don’t get many chances to escape away.”

“So that’s the true story of the jewel? Now I’m glad my shrine was undisturbed for so long.”

Kagome nodded. “With all attention on the jewel shards, no one would even think to search for anything else.”

“I am impressed by your achievements.” She rolled her shoulders, still feeling a slight tug from the wounded one. “You’ve managed to make many allies in your venture that has helped for the better. Humans and demons collaborating for a common goal is uncommon, even now.”

“It took a lot of time, and unexpected alliances. But now we’re all doing well enough. Especially now when we go through with the treaty with the wolves.”

“Oh, yes, I meant to ask. Lord Sesshomaru mentioned something about love when your husband refused the notion. What happened with that?”

She went red and ducked further into the water. “I gained the attraction of the leader of the wolf tribe a long time ago. He’s married now, and chief of his combined pack, but InuYasha won’t let it go.” She frowned to the water. “He’s such a grown brat.”

Yamika smiled but said nothing else.

“What about you? You said you were alone, but do you…?”

“No. It was… decided it would be a distraction from my duties. And, as a woman, I have the risk of becoming with child. So, for that, I was stripped of the right to a mate in my clan.” She ran water over her dry arm, careful to keep the bindings dry. “Not that I have an interest in breeding. Not now, anyway.”

“That’s terrible.”

“It’s practical. A child would be a distraction I couldn’t afford to have.” She glared at her arm. “Not that I wasn’t foolish enough on my own.” She hadn’t made it out of every skirmish unharmed. A multitude of old scars said otherwise. “Stabs and cuts, those mistakes are easy enough to deal with. They heal within a few hours. But fractures hinder my duties. And being on my own, it will make this harder.”

“Stay with us then.”

“Do you want your village dead? It’s only a matter of time before demons catch wind of the rumors of the relic’s power.” She shook her head. “No, I could not repay your hospitality with a death sentence. Once Lord Sesshomaru returns me to my shrine in the morning, I will figure something out.”

“Ask him to stay with you.”

Her neck almost snapped when she looked at her. “What?”

“Ask him to stay with you,” she repeated. “It’d only be for a few days, with how fast demons heal. I don’t think he’d-“

“I’d be asking a Lord to guard a guardian. He’d have no reason to stay. He has his own agenda, I’d think.”

Kagome gave another innocent hum with her smile. “He doesn’t rescue just any damsel in distress. The only other woman I know that he’s saved is Rin.”

She went red and sank deeper in the water. “I appreciate the idea, but I’ll be fine.” A sudden scent filled the air. She sat up again, nose towards the sky.

“What is it?”

“It smells like… wolves. A few of them. Four are demon, and two more are beast.”

“Sounds like Koga’s hunting pack.” Kagome stood from the water. “We should head back. Your clothes should be dry enough by now.”

“What would he be doing here?”

She sighed as she started to dress again. “Koga probably knew there would be problems with the treaty. Either that or Ayame forced him to come in person. If there’s four, as you say, that’s the more likely option.” A distant snarl in the air drew their attention to the sky.

Something carried by flames passed over them.

“Hey, Sango and Miroku are back.” She gave a laugh as Yamika straightened her battle-worn clothes. “You came on the right night. The gang is pretty much all here.”

She made sure the relic was still secure inside her kimono before nodding. “Ready when you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a future AU soon. I've been working odd hours. :)


	4. Chapter 4

They didn’t even have to enter the village. They were met with an earful the moment they left the dense trees.

“What else do you want us to say, Pup? Do you really think we want to do this?”

“I think you’re after something else. You’ve shown plenty of times your kind are not above hunting humans for sport!”

A woman answered this time. “Are you suggesting that we’d come all this way to do that to you? This is a new age we’re entering. We’re trying to extend our services in exchange for what your village can offer, idiot!”

They stopped before the gathered bodies, paying no mind to the humans quickly ushering their families inside on the other side of the fields. InuYasha had his hand on his hilt, ready to draw at a moment’s notice. Two humans stood in between him and two wolf demons. Two more wolf demons stood behind the feuding ones, their legs shaking.

“And how am I supposed to take your word on it?”

“Sit boy!”

Yamika was surprised as the rosary she had noticed around the half-demon’s neck earlier gave a shine and threw him to the ground. Kagome shot forward and stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

“These are our guests, InuYasha. We should at least hear what they have to say.”

He groaned and held himself up. “I don’t want to hear nothing that idgit has to say.”

The male wolf rolled his eyes and moved around the two humans. He knelt down in front of him. “This is more important than shit that happened in the past. Let it go, you stubborn mutt, and listen to us.” He tilted his head back to the female. “Or, really, listen to her. This whole thing was her idea.”

“InuYasha, what’s going on?” the human male asked.

“We’re offering a peace treaty,” the female wolf offered. She pulled a scroll from a satchel and handed it to the male dressed in monk’s robes. “Our hunting parties are coming back with fewer and fewer spoils. The game is traveling into dangerous territory, and the land is not fertile enough for crops.”

“Ayame knew you guys had a lot of game nearby, and that your soil is actually producing harvests,” the male continued, standing again. “We sent a few scouts, and they confirmed with several carcasses and stalks of grain. Rather than just take it, she suggested the treaty. I knew mutt-face here would have a fit once the missive was delivered, so we came to discuss it ourselves.”

“And what do you offer in exchange for some of our land?” the human woman asked.

Ayame smiled “Well for one, lots more protection than just you guys for the village! Sure it’s quiet now, but there’s no telling what could come next. Lulls in war always happen.” She gestured to the pelt around her shoulders. “We can offer furs. Our hunters can assist yours, and we can split the spoils fairly.”

“And the grain?” Kagome asked.

She held her hand up. “We don’t need much, but we need some. So, in exchange for just a small portion of it, we can offer the protection I mentioned before. Your livestock will be safe at all times.”

Yamika was amazed by the bartering the wolves were calmly offering. A domestic partnership between wolves and humans. So long as the humans provided the land and resources, the wolves would protect and provide as well.

Everyone seemed to relax. InuYasha sheathed the sword in a bath of bright light. “Let’s get talking then,” he said, nodding his head towards the village. “Kaede’s gonna love this,” he added, dripping sarcasm.

“Don’t be so quick to judge, InuYasha,” Kagome chided. “This is actually a good thing, and something that is supposed to happen in history.” Her eyes brightened. “So let’s go be a part of it.” She looked to Yamika, who had been processing all that transpired. “Are you coming? I’m sure we have space somewhere for you.”

She shook her head. “I think I’ll enjoy a night to myself, thanks.” It had been too long since she could run free. She wanted that chance. To let the other slip through. The other mind, feral and free. “I will be here in the morning, don’t fret.”

“Alright. Good night, Yamika. It was great meeting you.”

She nodded at the girl’s wave as the party returned to the village. She disappeared into the trees again, following a deer trail. With each step more fur grew on her limbs. Her fingers morphed as she touched the pouch around her neck containing the relic. Her nose shifted in scents as a muzzle grew. Everything smelled different. Sharper. Her bones cracked as her spine extended. She hunched over, only in copper and white fur. As she ran, the last of her demon form vanished.

As a beast she leapt into the sky, almost blending in to the wind. It had been a long time since she could find the time to fly. Her consciousness blurred, the other mind demanding control. She climbed higher yet, feeling the control slipping. With a last breath, she dived. _  
_

* * *

 

_Run. Jump. Fly. She soared through the cold night sky, her fur soaking up most of the chill. The tufts around her joints weaved through the wind, allowing her flight. Her green eyes fell closed, allowing her nose to take over. The heightened sense let her understand the sharpened scents. New plants, new water. New…_

_She stopped and held her nose upward. Something more powerful was in the air. Something just a little larger._

_She turned to see a large, white canine demon. Its head tilted in curious interest. A mane erupted around its shoulders, over its chest._

_She stood her ground as it approached, now getting the strong scent of male. She responded to his deep, hissing rumbles of interest. The scent was familiar, but her current mind could not decipher it._

_He stood his ground, analyzing her threat level. She took the opportunity to whistle, something only her species could do in that form. As his long ears perked she jumped backwards and dove through the air, coming back up to weave away._

_Her heart hammered in her chest. She was either playing with fire, or bringing about her demise._

_A soft bump against her shoulder gave her the answer._

_They kept running._


	5. Chapter 5

Pleasantries were kept brief in the morning. She wanted to get back as quickly as possible. There was no telling what had happened at the shrine in her absence, and it made her anxious just to think of it. While the relic remained with her, it was entirely possible to find the whole place ransacked.

Her wrist felt better, but still stung if it was jostled. Which meant the ligaments were all in place properly and it wouldn’t take much longer for her to heal. She was still out of commission for fighting, but she was confident she could fend for herself, if only for another whole day. She did have her other form to rely on. It was just overkill, if her intruders continued to be human.

The trip back was a quiet one, as she had expected. She had learned quickly that Lord Sesshomaru was not one for long conversation. So, she didn’t bother. Instead, she watched the way more closely, so she would be able to find her way back should the need arise again. More specifically, if the need to find the dog from the night before rose again.

Before then, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so free. Twelve years in solitude did things to the mind, as well as the body. The other canine had been a welcomed surprise to her night. The running, flying, and harmless playing did wonders for her once-trapped soul. The rutting had been an added benefit to her. Once they parted ways and she found a place to sleep near the village for the night, she relished the freedom, for she wasn’t sure when it, and he, would come again.

As they approached her shrine, her nerves started to tense. Something wasn’t right.

“You feel it too?”

She nodded, knowing he wouldn’t see her. “The air is wrong. A human wouldn’t do that to the aura of the shrine.” Which meant her easy slaying days were over. Demons now knew of the relic. And, with the Shikon gone, they now had a new target. She hoped only a few knew.

She leapt to the ground when they were close enough and ran up the stone steps to the courtyard. She stopped in her tracks.

Emerging from the shrine room that once held the relic was a massive demon, unrecognizable in origins. It still emitted powerful waves of energy. It was brute strength incarnate. She drew her off-hand sword, holding it at the ready. “Trespasser. What business do you have at the Shrine of Dholes?”

“Ah, there you are,” it answered, its voice heavy and warped. “Tell me, where is this relic I’ve been hearing so much about from my pet humans?”

She clenched her jaws. Humans as pets? Now she knew why so many humans had been sent to retrieve the relic. “Leave now if you wish to keep your life.” Her off-hand was considerably weaker than her main, but she could still use it.

“You have it, don’t you?” It grinned and hunched over. “It will be mine!” It lunged at her and she weaved out of the way, trying to land a cut to the demon’s hide.

Reverberations traveled up the blade and into the pommel, vibrating in her hand painfully. With a hiss in surprise she dropped it. The demon took the opening as she dove for her sword, catching her across the back. She landed on her still-healing wrist and she withdrew in pain.

“Bakusaiga!”

The creature fell with a pained screech, energy crackling around its body. Bones cracked as it twitched. As it died it fell apart, fading to dust.

She held on to her arm, trying to stop the residual ache. She shifted to her legs, keeping it steady. It had been too close.

“You’re not going to last on your own.”

She looked to her twice-savior as he sheathed his sword. “It had been humans to this point. Humans I know I can cut through. Demons, I can’t be sure.” She touched the pouch holding the relic around her neck.

“What will you do?”

She weighed her options, but saw no other alternative. “If it would not be asking too much, could you stay? Just until tomorrow night.”

He let out an amused hum. More than she had expected. “My generosity only stretches so thin. I do have appointments to keep as Lord. Would you really be able to strike my interest enough to keep me here over my other responsibilities?”

“I don’t have much to offer, I’m afraid.” He turned to face her. She tested her limits. “I have strong tea, and I can cook really well. I may have some funds left from the clan.” Still he remained quiet. “I’m running out of things to offer.” She shifted and the claw marks on her back pinched as they stitched together.

“So you’re enticing me with food and drink? Is that all?”

She gave a small grin. “Tell me, Lord, how amusing is it running around listening to babbling demons and solving feuds? If you can honestly tell me that is more enticing than a few days to yourself, by all means return to it.” She started back into the main shrine. “Regardless, thank you for all your help.”

She made it inside in silence. She took the relic from the pouch and placed the back on the altar, fingers held up in prayer. The aura around the shrine steadied back to normal. She had wanted it to be a priestess to guard the relic. They were better suited. The responsibility fell to her when the priestess died in a territorial spat.

“Twelve years in this?”

She nodded. “You don’t realize how long a day really is when there is very little to distract you.”

“Or that seconds actually make a difference.”

“Or that silence has a weight.” She tilted her head to the side, not looking at him. “I wouldn’t figure a Lord to travel alone for long.”

The distance of his voice hadn’t changed. “The company I keep grows irksome quickly. I leave him behind. I gave him a position to keep him busy.”

She smiled to the relic. “So, no interesting company?”

He went quiet again, and she almost thought he left again. She stood and turned to see him still there. His gaze remained neutral. “You were struck.”

“It’s healing.” She tried to gauge his intentions. “I’ll live, at least.” She opened an adjoining hallway. “I did promise some tea, didn’t I?” She let a small smile slip. “Mine’s a bit stronger than Kagome’s brew. Hope you won’t mind.”

“Anything stronger than that flavored water is welcomed.”

She couldn’t stop her soft laugh. “I’ll do my best then.”


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't remember the last time her mind had been stimulated. Or the last time her tea had gone cold between sips.

The day slipped by easier than it had in years. Before Yamika knew it, night had fallen and they parted ways until the morning. However, sleep would not come to her. She opened the amado of her room, leaning against the doorpost. The rest of the shrine seemed eerily quiet and dark. She hadn't been used to the silence being filled. She watched the wind form ripples over the pond outside the doors, the faint sound filling her ears.

"You should rest."

She jumped and fixed her yukata. She looked up, seeing Sesshomaru sitting opposite her, against his own doorpost. "I'm a bit restless." She tilted her head to the pond. "This door is open most nights. Though I suppose the company is better this time around."

She heard his hum of amusement.

"I take it not many find pleasure from your company?"

"I don't provide the pleasure very often." He folded his arms into his sleeves. "I do not deal with the most intelligent of beasts."

"Yes, I don't think many of your subordinates would be able to meet your intellect, from what you say." She shrugged. "I'm just lucky I live in the eastern lands, from what you've told me of your subjects."

"Too bad my father was lord of the west."

She met his entertained grin. "I'm not opposed to having visitors up here, if you ever need to escape.

"With how you handle a sword, I'd be protecting you more than anything."

She rolled her eyes and got up. "Unfortunate series of circumstances."

"Tell me, will you be able to handle demons when they come? More and more will advance now. You'll have to learn how to summon barriers."

She sighed and sat on the edge of the engawa. "That's why I wanted the priestess to stay."

"Do not tell me you do not know how to summon barriers."

"I do, but it's still taxing to cover so much at once."

Silence met her ears, letting the sounds of the night to permeate the grounds again. The breeze shifted over the pond again.

She didn't notice him standing next to her until he spoke.

"You won't last on your own. Not that way."

"So I screwed up, that doesn't mean I'm weak." She glared up at him. "Once I heal, I'll be better prepared." She got angrier at his chuckle. "You doubt me?"

"Let's just say I haven't been impressed with what I've seen."

She stood and dropped off the engawa. "I am not helpless." Her muscles rippled under her skin. "I have other ways of attacking.

He hummed again. "Do you think it wise to challenge me?"

Most likely not, but she couldn't control it. It had been too long since she had let her other form slip. The night prior had not been enough. "Come now. You aren't afraid of attacking a woman, are you? I'm sure a powerful demon like you has another form."

He dropped down to the ground as well, standing before her. "I'll try to remember to take it easy on you."

"Don't bother." Her body started to shift. "I can hold my own like this."

He shifted at the same time. "If you say so."

Both focused on their own shift, their feral minds taking over. Only a sliver of clarity remained in the fog. They both snapped jaws against the discomfort, hissing growls emanating from their chests. Their eyes met.

The night went silent again.

Just as quickly she reverted back, taking a few shaky steps back. "It was you…" She felt her face burn as his dog form shrank back down. "You were…"

He looked just as surprised.

She darted back into her room, closing the amado behind her. She held a hand over her heart, feeling it hammer against her chest. Now that she could compare the scents, there was no mistaking it.

His footsteps stopped outside her door, and her heart pounded harder. Her fingers shook against the wood. Thankfully, she heard him retreat to his room, sliding the door behind him.

She shuffled to her bedroll, hiding beneath the blankets. Most of the time, her feral mind was a welcomed thing. Forgetting very little made things bearable. Her random encounters usually didn't matter, if she could find them. Of all demons for it to have been…

It was hard for her to believe that the feral demon she had spent the night with, playing and letting go with, had been him.

A soft knock sounded from the interior sliding door. She pulled the blanket further up.

"Yamika."

"Go away, Sesshomaru." He slid the door open regardless. She sat up, gripping the yukata closed. "What the hell?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you ashamed of what we did? Is that why you're avoiding me?"

She looked down at her sheets. She wasn't sure what she felt.

"My understanding was that it was carnal. If this is true as well for you, there is nothing to hang your head about."

She nodded and gripped the yukata tighter. "Still though." She ran her free hand through her bangs. "While you're not the first, I've never been at the mercy of a lord before."

He chuckled and slid the door closed behind him. "Running alongside another demon without a care in the world is new to me as well."

"It happens if you don't run free for long, doesn't it?" She rested her head in her hand, watching him approach. "The less you let it loose, the more feral you become when you finally shift." She gave a playful grin, still trying to calm her heart. "Tell me, my lord, how did it feel to let go? By your actions, it had been awhile."

"Silence, woman." He stood before her, his gaze advantageous to the dip in her yukata.

She went quiet as ordered. Her heart was still erratic. His stillness clawed at her. She was suddenly aware of how dangerous the man was.

When he spoke again, it sounded different. Her ears picked up on a drop in pitch. "How long had it been for you?"

"Six years." She felt him kneel beside her. "Why, did it show?"

"Just a bit. Not many females have bitten my throat in frustration."

She scoffed. "Hard to find with all that scruff." She nodded to him. "You're one to talk. Do you pin all your mates down like that?"

He smirked. "Only the wild ones."

"You try going six years. You won't be the most gentle beast. Not that you were to begin with, but…"

He nodded. "I understand. It was something I needed as well. Still need, really."

"I'm sure time with a female is sparse in your position."

"You have no idea."

His scent grew stronger, making her mind reel. She tilted her head in amusement. "As I said, I'm not against having visitors." She leaned back, letting the yukata go. "Besides, what's the harm?" She tested the air with her nose. "By your scent, it's still carnal."

"Same as yours. However, I'm no different in this form."

"Is that supposed to deter me?"

"Merely a warning."

"A warning this time, hm?" A sort of purr left her as he knelt over her. He kissed the hollow of her throat, taking in her scent. "How noble of you." Her breath hitched as she felt his claws drag under her yukata.

He stopped suddenly. His growl was that of his true form.

"Sesshomaru?"

"We're not alone." He let her up. "Get dressed."


	7. Chapter 7

She was angry with herself for not smelling the other demon right away. Her head had still been engulfed, the carnal side of her consciousness prominent. Her mistake cost them, as they emerged in the shrine. She threw a dagger, stopping the intruder's hand from reaching the relic.

"Not another step!"

"Is this how you greet your aunt?" The demon licked the wound. "Make her bleed?"

She immediately withdrew, fear tearing through her body. "Sakotse? Y-you were banned. You of all people are not worthy of the relics!"

The woman shrugged, brushing her own copper hair from her shoulders. "Once I was released from the western prison, it was only a matter of time before I sniffed them out." She pulled a twin of the relic from her kimono. "Your brother says hello, by the way."

Her heart stopped and she felt weak. "Kishinko? Sakotse, what have you done?"

"What I should have done long ago!" She made a move to strike, but threw power behind her, destroying the shrine in an attempt to dodge Bakusaiga. It reflected off a barrier. One he had never encountered before.

He backed off, but couldn't avoid another similar barrier thrown his way.

Yamika got to her feet, however not in time to save the relic. Sakotse punched her cheek, her body falling back with the force.

Sakotse leapt outside. Immediate sounds of fighting and shouting erupted. The two followed, finding Kagome, InuYasha, and the other two humans from before in a standoff with Sakotse. The two wolves appeared in the courtyard as well.

Yamika's heart skipped. "What are they doing?"

"Being insufferable busybodies." He stood next to her as the two human women signaled to them. "What was that before?"

Yamika gripped her sword in her good hand. "Her defense is her offense. Every dhole clan has an alpha male, female, a general, and a lieutenant. She was our general for a damned good reason."

"So you're saying she's good at barriers?"

"Too good. And she can manipulate just the smallest needed to offense. She is a walking fortress."

He nodded to the others, keeping Sakotse occupied. "They can deal with barriers."

She shook her head. "Not with both relics." She wasted no more time, diving ahead to stand between InuYasha and Sakotse.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, stupid? You're injured!"

Her lip curled but she stood her ground. "Leave, now. She has both of the relics. You will only die, if that is her choosing."

Sakotse grinned. "I think they should stay." With a few fluid motions of her hands, spherical barriers erected themselves around each of them, leaving Yamika on her own. Sakotse only laughed at their muted attempts to break free. "You've made it more perfect than I could have imagined. Thank you for bringing them all here."

"What the hell are you spewing from your traitorous lips?"

Sakotse pulled a mock look of hurt. "Why Yamika, is that any way to speak to your aunt?"

She brandished her sword at her. "Return the relics at once!" She knew it was futile. She had to try. She charged at Sakotse, swiping at air as the woman moved. She let her energy coat her blade, though it made no difference. Nothing could penetrate the barrier, not when it was being enhanced by the relics. Sakotse's barrier warped and shot at her, knocking the wind out of her as she fell.

She stood over Yamika, her smile reflecting moonlight. "You should know better by now, niece."

"Doesn't mean I can't at least try." She got to her feet, whirling around with her sword.

Sakotse only laughed at her, dancing just out of reach of her swings. "My my, what a temper. Your brother tried the same tactics." She clicked her tongue. Out of nowhere she grabbed Yamika by her still-healing wrist and held her up by it.

The pain was dull, but it still thrummed all down her arm. She clenched her jaws and gripped the sword pommel to ignore it. She used the opportunity to stab at Sakotse, but her blade only bounced off.

"So that's why you were favoring this arm. You went and broke your wrist. Pity. This won't be as satisfying." Her barrier extended as chains around Yamika, gouging valleys into her skin and shredding her kimono as it snaked around her body. "Now, be a good girl. This won't take long."

She groaned against the binds. "What could you possibly dream so desperately? You know the consequences of using them."

"I'm more than willing to pay it." She looked to the captured others, still fighting uselessly against their prisons. "Not that you'll see it."

"What?"

"It would ruin it, child." She held up the relics, one in each hand. "Great Spirit of the Dholes! I call upon your power!" The wind picked up around them and the moon darkened in the sky.

Aura dark as night overtook the shrine, making Yamika go cold. Fear simmered in her gut. She tried to look behind her to the others, but her bindings only tightened.

"I have brought your relics together again! Grant me my true desire!"

A pulse extended from the relics. Yamika felt it in her bones. "Sakotse, don't do this. Is the risk really worth it?"

"You know nothing, foolish child!" She sneered, the pulses getting quicker. "Great Spirit of the Dholes, I offer the required payment. Fulfill my desires!" The relics floated from her hands, glowing bright yellow. They became eyes as a corporeal body formed.

Yamika felt cold sweat form over her body. "No…" She struggled as the body shifted to that of a massive canine. Its ethereal hiss hit her like a whip. She cried out as the bindings cut deeper. "Sakotse, stop!"

"Shut up, child!"

A barrier formed around her, rendering her mute like the others. She could still hear, though. The chains fell to dust, but the barrier held firm.

The massive dhole stood in front of Sakotse, head tilted in curiosity. _"Daughter, what is it you wish of your sire?"_

Yamika pounded against the barrier, knowing it would do no good. "Sakotse!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw InuYasha brandishing his sword again in his barrier. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity. His blade was red, a change from the normal metal. "What the hell?" The barrier was starting to crack. She curled her fingers against the energy ensnaring her, and her heart leapt in her throat. She saw the others looking at him as well. "Is it possible?" She looked back to Sakotse and the Spirit.

"I have suffered for the last time. I am taking my rightful place, and more." She pointed to the eight capsules. "And these beings are in my way. My desire is for them to be sent from this world."

Yamika's legs threatened to give out. No matter the desire, the Spirit had to oblige.

The Spirit looked over the capsules. Its gaze focused on Yamika. She immediately withdrew as far back as she could. _"This one is also a daughter."_ It tilted its nose to Yamika's orb. _"Female, are you willing to give me your soul for this?"_

Sakotse nodded. "I am."

_"Then it is done. These eight will perish from this world."_

A loud crack brought their attention to InuYasha's prison. He swung his sword once more, the barrier breaking.

"Too late."

A burst of light from behind blinded them all. Yamika held up her arm, keeping her gaze to the others. She watched InuYasha be thrown back into a tree from the force. Her panic suddenly turned her numb. Everything went quiet around her. The light was becoming too bright and oddly cold. Her vision shifted out of focus. When they focused again, she saw narrowed gold eyes staring back.

_"So what do the relics do that would draw such attention to this old place?"_

_She knew he meant how the forest had taken over the shrine. She had been lucky by being so isolated. "It's complicated." She set her tea down again. "Only because it's not an item for good, or evil. The two relics hold half of the Great Spirit, who takes no sides. It only fulfills the greatest desire of the one that uses it. In a way, it is like the Sacred Jewel was. Only a dhole can use the relics, and only when both are brought together. My brother is in your lands, actually. He guards the western shrine, and the other relic._

_"When the relics are brought together by a dhole, that dhole can use them to summon the Great Spirit. The price is steep though, so not many have been foolish enough to use it over the ages." She picked up her tea again, swirling it around. "Not many are willing to sell up their soul to use them. On top of that, the relics vanish once used, and we need to hunt them down again."_

_"Relying on enhanced abilities is a crutch. They are not worth much if they need to rely on wishes to become stronger."_

_She tilted her cup to him. "While it is true the relic could enhance the user's abilities significantly, it can grant other desires as well. It is all dependent on how the desire is worded." She smirked. "Ask the wrong way for strength, and it could bite you later."_

_"And if the desire was to harm someone?"_

_Her humor faded a bit. "It would do as the user wished. The target would remember nothing, if they survived the desire." She drained some of the tea. "Say someone more powerful than you mocked you your whole life. If you had the target in front of you, you could use the relics to have them make a fool of themselves, and they will remember nothing of the spell. Nothing of their lives sometimes. "_

She leaned against the barrier. _I don't want to forget. Not so soon…_ Her eyes still locked on his. "Not yet."

Just before it was too bright to see, she saw him speak.

And then, darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

A repetitive and angry sound pierced the silence. Every sharp jab pierced through louder and louder each time.

“Yamika?”

Yamika jolted up, a hand to her head.

“Yamika, you didn’t sleep in again, did you?”

 _Sleep in?_ She looked around, blinking to clear her vision. She stared at her door as it swung open. The scent of cooking food wafted in.

“I swear, you’ve been sleeping so much lately. You’d think you lived in your dreams.” The woman that entered her room turned off the wailing alarm next to her. “Don’t forget, orientation is today. Breakfast is almost ready.” She left again, her footsteps fading down a set of stairs.

Yamika got out of bed, sitting at her desk close by. Her reflection stared back in the vanity. “What was that dream?” she muttered. She rubbed at her eyes with her palms roughly. Her phone rumbled on the desk as the screen lit up, the name “Corey” preceding the message.

_Hey, am I still driving or what?_

She looked at the clock and swiped open the message. “That’s right. Orientation for school.” She stretched and got up, tapping her response. _Yeah. Two hours, right?_

She went across the hall to the bathroom. It took him a little while to answer. Fifteen minutes after, he sent, _9:30. Be ready._

She ate and double-checked her red plaid bag, making sure all her paperwork was there. She felt sluggish again that day, something that had become normal after she had started having her restless dreams. Nothing appealed to her anymore besides living in her dreams. There, she felt whole again.

At exactly 9:30, she was on the road, off to college three hours away. She was not looking forward to the long trip, but knew it would have been the last straw if she would have let her mother take her. She had met Corey in her community college English 2 class. Then, a year later, the dreams started. For a whole semester, Yamika began to withdraw. All her passions went first. Going out was a chore. Books became meaningless. Video games couldn’t keep her attention for long. All she felt like doing was sleep.

Two months prior, she started withdrawing from her relationship. She knew it was obvious, but she felt powerless to stop it. She felt powerless in every aspect. The drag would always bring her back to sleep, to dreams she could never remember. She could only feel them. That was more than enough for her.

She knew he tried his best. He wanted to save their relationship. He even gave her space, letting her approach him whenever she could muster up the energy. After an hour of silence, he finally broke it, trying to make small talk.

“So, did you decide on your major yet?”

She nodded. “History.”

“Really? I guess humanities sparked an interest after all, huh?”

“Yeah.” She kept her attention out the window, watching the trees blur together.

He kept trying. “I’m going anthropology. Maybe we’ll have overlapping classes.”

“Maybe. We’ll find out when we get our plans of study.”

“Plans of study?”

She rolled her eyes. “We’re getting sorted out by our major, and they’re helping us sign up for our first semester. We get our plan of study there.”

“Sorry I don’t have an older brother already in college to tell me these things. How is Kishinko?”

“Fine, so far as I know. He said he’s in class all day today, but I’ll see him come August anyway.”

“You could skip the orientation lunch if you wanted to see him.”

“Never know what they’ll spring on us when.” She leaned on the window.

“I guess so.” Silence engulfed the both of them for another forty minutes. The radio was the only thing to keep it from suffocating them. He tried again to keep her going. “Have you decided on the living situation?”

“Not yet. I’ll have to see what the campus is like first.”

“Would have figured Kishinko would have told you where to go.”

“He moved in with his long-time girlfriend right away. He didn’t do student housing.”

“We could do that.”

She shook her head. “I’ve told you, I’m not ready for that yet.” She wanted to be ready, but didn’t feel it would be the right choice. There were too many things in the way with her life, and she didn’t want to drag him through it every spare minute. She wanted to be able to escape away. She wanted time to herself to try to figure out what she was missing.

“Isn’t student housing more expensive in the long run? And you have to get those meal plans.”

“Not if you get a place with a stove and a refrigerator. I don’t want a room to cohabitate with someone.”

“So off-campus?”

She shrugged. “If that’s an option, maybe.”

“Yamika, I don’t think living alone is a good idea for you.”

She felt a twinge of anger. It was something she felt when she knew she was going to be lectured.

“Look, up until this point I’ve seen you change. It’s been too rapid to ignore. If it is what it seems to be, living on your own will be terrible. Depending on what I do, I can’t be there in time to help.”

“You make it sound like I’ll slice my wrists.”

“Fucking hell, Yamika, what do you want me to say? You’ve been depressed for months, and you’re not exactly hiding it. I want to help you, but you’re shutting me out.”

She kept her gaze out the window, keeping silent.

“You’re asleep more than you’re awake, your grades last semester started to suffer. This isn’t like you. And I wish you’d talk to me. I wish you’d let me close.”

“I don’t understand it enough to even start talking to anyone.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t know where to start, and I don’t know what’s wrong.”

They went quiet again, the radio permeating the silence. Neither could think of a single thing to say afterward.

They made it to the university, and managed to find parking not-too far away. They followed the flow of new students to the main hall, finding where they had to sign in.

Soon after, they were separated by declared major, giving Yamika a chance to breathe. She took in the campus as she was led around, finally understanding some of the things her brother had told her about. She frowned at her phone as it buzzed in her pocket, but smiled when she saw the sender.

_Hey Sis, did you make it in time? My last class got canceled and I was wondering if you’d want to stay out here tonight. I’ll bring you back home tomorrow. I need to go do laundry anyway._

She quickly answered it while still paying attention to the tour, as boring as it was. _Yeah, I’ll tell Corey I’m staying. Probably for the better right now._

_Fight?_

She felt the drag again and had to fight to keep up with the group. _Yeah. I don’t think I can do this much longer. Is it normal to feel nothing for someone? For anything?_

The answer was a bit delayed, but it took her a bit to read it. _Mika, you’ve been depressed for a while, stuck in a relationship that is not helping. From what you’ve told me, you’re not attracted to him. I learned a bit about sexualities in my classes, and you’re for sure what they call demisexual._

She frowned. Wasn’t it just depression? She had liked the guy at one point, but as time went on and the dreams started, it faded away. _I did like him. Aren’t demis like… someone who only feels sexually attracted to one person?_

_Yeah. And how many people have you been with your whole life?_

When she thought about it, zero. No one had ever met her attractions. Even with Corey, he had tried most of the semester before she broke down and agreed to a date. Maybe Kishinko wasn’t too far off. _You crazy college kids and your logic._

_I’m paying for this shit, might as well get use out of it. I’m done with classwork around 5. Think you can make it until then?_

Four hours of wandering seemed plausible. _Yeah, I’ll be fine._

_See you then._

She fiddled with her phone, tumbling all the ways to tell Corey to go home without her. She waited until the end of orientation, when they were heading back to the car, to speak up. “Kishi is taking me home tomorrow. I want to stay tonight.”

He stopped her. “You know what? I’m fucking over this.”

She wasn’t expecting his outburst. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re avoiding me. You don’t even want to be in a car with me for three hours to go home. I’m sick of trying to get through this shell you’ve put up.”

She went numb, shock setting in. “Corey, this isn’t about you. I just-“

“Don’t even fucking bother. I get it. I’m not good enough for you. I’m done trying to get through to you. You don’t even love me, so what’s the point?” He looked like he wanted to say so much more, but he threw his hands in the air. “Find your own fucking way home. I’m done with your shit.”

Everything stood still, all except for his back turning away, towards the parking garages. She stood in the breezeway, barely noticing the students passing by heading to their classes. The noise of their conversations faded away.

She fumbled with her bag, fishing out her phone to text her brother. When she tried turning the screen on, she found her phone dead. With her mind still in a dazed fog, she looked around, finding a bookstore nearby. Almost on autopilot she went inside and found the cheapest phone charger she could and went to wait in line. She swiped her card at the counter.

“I’m sorry, the tender cannot be processed. Do you have another card you can pay with?”

She tried pulling a few bills out of her wallet, but it wasn’t enough. She fell two dollars short. “Oh this is just fantastic.” She froze when someone placed the missing two dollars on the counter.

“New to college, I’m assuming?”

She looked at her savior, seeing a male half a foot taller than her. She slowly nodded. “Orientation day. Didn’t think to take my charger. Battery drained way too fast.” The cashier rang her up and handed her the charger. “Thank you so much.” She took in his tied back and long black hair, wondering how it stayed in such condition while it was almost to his knees.

He set his own purchases on the counter, a book and a pack of scantrons. “You’ll learn quickly that there are some things you carry on you at all times, just in case.”

“My brother told me that, but I didn’t listen very well. He studies here, business administration.”

The stranger cracked a grin as he handed the cashier his card. “Keeping our stereotype alive, huh?”

“Someone in the family had to. Though we’re half and half.” She was still wary of the stranger’s intentions, but found him easy to talk to. His honey-colored eyes caught her attention. “I’m staying with him tonight after he’s out of class.”

“So you’ll be starting up next month? They took you around and helped you sign up for everything?”

She nodded. “I’m studying history. Bit of a broad topic but…“

“That’s actually what I’m doing. August starts my last year here. Are you a transfer?”

She nodded and he stepped away from the counter so the next person could go.

“I’d suggest three history, one extracurricular, if you can. You’ll need something to break up the monotony of dates. Also, study after every class. It’s going to be the only way you’ll remember everything.”

“Any other tips?” Keeping her mind occupied was helping tremendously. It was keeping her heart steady.

He tilted his head to the other side of the store, where a coffee shop was located. “I’m not big on beans, but I’ll treat if you have time. No strings attached, I swear.”

She smiled a bit. “Alright. I don’t like beans either much, but tea would be wonderful.”

“Good, because their tea is decent.” He began to lead her over.

“Only decent?”

“They don’t use the right balance of herbs. But it works in a pinch.” They got in line and he laughed a bit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even give my name.”

“I didn’t either. I’m Yamika.”

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Sesshomaru.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I wish I would have known about that professor rating site when I was in community. That would have been helpful for a few.” She tipped her tea to him. “And that textbook site.”

“You learn a few things when you’re saving here and there.” He nodded to her charging phone. “Any word from your brother yet?”

She checked the screen. “No. He must still be in class.” She swiped away another message from Corey.

“Is he still bothering you?”

She turned the screen off. “I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel about the whole thing. Guilt mixed with relief, I guess. And sadness, of course.” She tapped her phone. “My brother said I was a demi.”

“How old are you?”

“21, and yeah, I know what it takes to be a demi. This one was a trial.” She frowned into her tea. “I just thought it was a general lack of interest.”

“I never found it important anyway.” He finished his tea.

“What, sex?”

“It’s an instinctive and carnal need from time to time, that’s all. If you can find someone willing to dance with you, with nothing attached.”

She nodded, watching students pass by the windows, the buzz of conversations blending in to the background. “Corey was the first I tried a relationship with. I thought he might be different.” She shook her head and smiled, putting her attention back to him. “But I shouldn’t be telling practically a stranger about my dysfunctional personal life. Tell me more about the program.”

“Well, most of your classes will be in the same room, in that building behind you.” She followed his finger as he pointed it out. “Some will be in a larger theater classroom, and those buildings vary. Most professors are just here for research grants, so asking them for help is futile.” He toyed with his empty cup. “You’ll find yourself on the third and fourth floors of the library a lot to study, since it’s the only dead silent areas of campus. If you can’t study in your room, of course.”

She groaned and tilted her head back. “Shit, I haven’t even started researching where to live. Any suggestions?”

“I lived on campus the first year, since I wasn’t a transfer. It’s ‘highly recommended’ that first year students live on campus. After sharing breathing space with some nutjob for a semester, I got a job and found a decently priced one-bedroom not far from here.” He shrugged. “I’m not exactly social, though, and I prefer living on my own. The silence helps.”

“You’re talking to me, so you must be a little social.”

She found she liked his small smiles. “You seemed interesting, for once. I don’t come across many women I’d actually bother bailing out.” He caught himself. “In a completely platonic way. Especially after what you’ve told me.”

She laughed a bit. “It’s fine. Society wants to label all attempts at a man being nice to a woman as territorial, an attempt to get in her pants.”

“Not my intentions, I can assure you.” He tilted his empty cup to hers. “I can get us another cup if you’re still up for talking.”

“Oh, yes please, if you don’t mind.”

As he walked away, her phone lit up. Another message from Corey. She swiped up and read it, seeing six unread texts above it. They started full of regret, but gradually became more spiteful. _You know what? I’m tired of this. Be a child and ignore me for all I care. Have a great life, Yamika. I hope the next sap you reel in realizes what a cold bitch you are._

Another text popped up, this one from her brother. _I’m out in an hour. Hope you’re okay._

She tilted the phone to answer him back. _Corey ditched me when I said I was staying with you tonight._

His response was immediate. _I’ll skip this class if you need me to get you now. And I’ll beat his ass when I see him next._

_Don’t worry about it. And I’m fine. I actually met someone who’s a history major graduating next year. He bailed me out in getting a phone charger._

_He? Mika, are you sure you don’t want me to skip? I will._

She rolled her eyes. _I’m fine. We’re just talking. We’re in a public place, fully lit, lots of witnesses._

_Yeah well… just be careful, alright? I’ve met a lot of scum here._

“Don’t tell me you’re indulging him.”

She jumped a bit as Sesshomaru came back. “Not after he called me a cold bitch with the last one. No, my brother finally messaged me. Told me to be careful around you.”

He set the teas down and took his seat. “Wise advice. You barely know me. Though in that case I should also be careful around you.”

“Nicely played.” She took the lid off her cup to let the tea cool faster, and wrapped her fingers around the warmth. “He’s playing the protective big brother, especially with what happened.”

“I’d say I could relate, but I’d be lying out my ass.”

“No siblings?”

“A half-brother. We have different mothers.”

She tilted her head at his slight change in tone. “Sounds like you didn’t get along with him.”

“I doubt you’d get along with a younger sibling who received more attention from your father while he was alive.” He swirled his tea. “I know it sounds petty, but—“

“Not at all. So do you speak with him?”

“Our paths cross from time to time, especially with him also attending this campus.” He caught her gaze. “His mother’s idea, though she also passed sometime last year, not long after he moved on campus.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. His resulting temper leaves much to be desired. From what I’ve heard, his grades are slipping. If it keeps up, he’s going on academic probation. His girlfriend left him, and he’s going to lose his student housing if he gets kicked out.” He took a sip of his drink. “I know I should be the better man, and I actually tried once. He essentially told me to piss off and that he could figure his shit out on his own.”

“Has he?”

“No idea. Haven’t spoken to him in months. He’s kept out of jail, at least for now.”

Her phone vibrated and began to ring. Corey’s face filled the screen. She groaned. “For fuck’s sake. I don’t know what to do with this guy.”

“Do you see yourself trying again with him?”

“Not anymore, no. Hey!”

He snatched her phone and answered it, putting it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Who the fuck is this?”

“Sorry, Yamika can’t come to the phone right now. She’s having a drink with an adult.”

“You son of a bitch, put her on right now or so help me-“

“So help you what? Listen, as much as it would please me to explain how meaningless I find your threats, I’m a little preoccupied here with a woman you didn’t ask the right questions to. So, do us a favor, would you? Leave her alone.”

Her jaw slackened as he hit the end button, silencing Corey once again. “You smooth mother fucker.”

He frowned at the quiet device and handed it back. “Not in my repertoire usually. I can’t stand people like that. It’s sad, and weak.”

“And you can’t stand weakness.”

“No. I can’t.”

“Why help me then?”

He studied her for a second while he kept swirling his tea. “You didn’t seem weak. You were fighting, and ran out of options. There’s a difference.”

“Is there?”

He nodded as she took more of her tea. “Weakness means you are not willing to fight for yourself. You look for any means out. You don’t rely on your own strength. When you run out of options, you’ve done everything you could in your power. Then, it is fine to ask for help, or to offer it, in my case.”

She replaced the lid on her cup. “So if I had gone around begging for money?”

He grinned again. “Wouldn’t have given you a second glance.”

She looked as her phone buzzed again. “Hey, my brother’s class let out early.”

“I see.” He gestured to the phone. “Is he coming to find you?”

She looked at the message again. “It looks like it. He said he parked close to here.”

He reached into his bag and retrieved a pen and a scrap of paper. “In case you find yourself stuck again, you can reach me here.”

“Only as a last resort?”

He met her smirk. “I think you’ll be able to handle more than you know.” He tilted the paper to her between his fingers.

She plucked it from him. “It’s dangerous to give someone your number you know. I could be a rapist for all you know.”

“How do you know it’s not a false number?”

She gave him an amused gaze and tapped the number into her phone. She gave a mock look of shock when his own phone began to ring from his pocket.

“Fine, there is that,” he said while she tapped the phone off, ceasing the ringing from his pocket.

“Mika!”

She looked and grinned. “Kishi!”

Another man sat at their table. His hair was the same copper as his sister’s, though kept short and spiked up. His green eyes were just as vibrant as well. The slant of them gave way to their mixed heritage. He held his hand over the table to Sesshomaru. “Thanks for bailing out my sister. I’m Kishinko.”

“You have… odd nicknames for each other.”

Kishinko was thrown off for only a moment as they shook. “Ah, yeah. Our names don’t give the most fortunate of nicknames. Mine especially.”

“Still funny,” Yamika said with a shrug. “Ready to go when you are.”

“Sure.” They both got up and he nodded to Sesshomaru. “Thanks again.”

He nodded in indication and tilted his tea cup to Yamika. “Keep that charger handy.”

She tilted her own cup back. “Will do. Don’t be a stranger yourself.” She followed her brother toward the parking garages. When she looked back, Sesshomaru was gone. She barely noticed her brother speaking to her on the trip to the garages. She jumped a bit at a rumble in her pocket when they got into his car. She yanked it out, expecting something else from Corey. When it came up an unknown number, she frowned but opened the message.

_It’s actually been awhile since I could have an intellectual conversation. You wouldn’t guess it, but not many women can hold my attention for long. Those that approach me are usually after one thing. The fawning is irritating. When you’re settled in out here, I’d like to talk with you again. This time, over better tea._

“It’s him, isn’t it? The black-haired pretty-boy. Has to be by that smile.”

She hadn’t even realized she was smiling. “Might be.”

“Just be careful, okay?”

“Am I not allowed to try to make friends in the area I’m completely unfamiliar with and will be living in soon?” She shrugged. “It felt natural. Like I kind of knew him, so it was easy to talk to him.”

Her brother hummed.

“What?”

“Nothing at all, Mika. Nothing at all.”


	10. Chapter 10

_“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”_

_“I’m okay. Really. I’m not going to keep you away on your anniversary. Enjoy it. You know where to find me.”_

She unfolded her clothes and put them on hangers, enjoying the silence of her apartment. She had received her placement, and a description of her roommates. They were Asian, with one mixed like she was. One was going into religious and cultural studies, another law, and the last anthropology. They hadn’t arrived yet, but she had left her home early in the morning. She didn’t want to be in her hometown longer than she had to. Her U-Haul had been hitched to her brother’s car and loaded up the day before, and they hit the road the moment she woke him up.

She looked up as the front door opened.

“Hello? Anyone home yet?”

She set a shirt on her bed and stepped out of her assigned room. “Hey.”

A girl with reddish hair in bushy pigtails set her bags down. “Hi, I’m Ayame. I’m a transfer. And the anthropology major.”

“Oh, yeah.” She pointed her thumb behind her. “Yours is the one next to mine.”

Ayame narrowed her eyes and looked around her. “Where?”

“Oh, my room is around the bend behind the little nook they gave us. I’m Yamika, also transfer. History major.”

She tilted her head to two doors along the hallway. “I’m surprised they didn’t stick us in these to keep an eye on the freshbloods straight from high school. Then again, they could be there to keep watch on us.” The door opened behind her and a tall male struggled his way inside balancing two boxes, both apparently very heavy.

“C, right Ayame?”

“Yeah.” They scooted out of the way as he staggered past them, obviously familiar with the layout of the place. He must have lived in a dorm similar. As he walked by, Yamika could see he had long black hair tied back and up high, and she caught a flash of blue eyes.

“That’s Koga, my boyfriend from back home. He was a year above me, so he graduated and transferred here before me.”

“Helping you move?”

“Yeah. It was just my grandpa back home. He’s not really in the best of shape to help me move.”

Yamika nodded to the door. “How much more do you have? I’ll help you guys.”

“Oh, don’t even worry about that. It’s too hot out. And you have your own things to put away in the AC.”

“That’s why I’m offering help, so you can get out of the heat faster. And I live three hours south of here. This is a little better than what I’m used to. As for my boxes, the AC isn’t going anywhere.”

“Well alright then. Thanks.” She looked to Koga as he emerged from her room, rubbing his back. “Koga, this is Yamika. She’s gonna help with the rest. Her stuff’s already all here.”

He let out a laugh. “Jeez, did you get here at 9 or something?”

Yamika dipped her head slightly. “Maybe.”

“And at three hours away if I heard right? You must have been desperate to get out.”

She nodded. The way he said it made it clear he was just as familiar with lingering hatred for a hometown.

“Well, welcome to your new home. Most seniors and post-grads I meet move out here for good, until they move on to their real careers.”

She felt a buzz in her pocket, but didn’t look at her phone. “That makes me feel at least a bit better.” She clapped her hands together. “Let’s get your stuff out of the heat.”

 

* * *

 

High noon in Central Florida was not fun in the slightest. Especially not when it took an hour to haul Ayame’s boxes up two flights of stairs.

Yamika held a cold water bottle to the back of her neck, leaning forward on the pre-furnished couch.

“Thanks for that,” Ayame said from the kitchen. She had starting filling a cabinet she claimed as her own. “Would’ve taken forever otherwise.”

“Didn’t know your car and his truck were full.” She hadn’t been much better. She wasn’t planning on going back home often. But, Ayame had yet to see in Yamika’s room. For the time being.

“I am starving. Are they feeding us today?”

Koga snorted as he came from her room. “Nah. Too much chaos. It’s only just started. The late arrivals should be getting here in the next wave. I’ll order something for us all.”

Yamika remembered the buzz of her own phone as Koga pulled one from his pants. She flicked open the message.

_How is moving going?_

They had been texting back and forth, getting to know each other better. Everything had been kept completely platonic, and she found it charming of him. _Just helped one of my roommates out. She and her boyfriend would have died in this heat if it were just the two of them._

“Hey, Yamika, any preference?” he called from Ayame’s room.

“Pepperoni is fine.”

_Our state doesn’t allow for much time outdoors. Never mind doing strenuous activity. How are you settling in?_

_Slowly. Haven’t had much of a chance to put things away in my room._

_Don’t let it sit there too long. Once classes really start going, they go._

The door opened again, allowing a barrage of giggles to assault Yamika’s ears. Her and Ayame’s eyes met. For the briefest of moments they shared the common look of “oh hell no”.

The young ones had arrived.

They found Ayame first and both chorused excited hellos. Yamika stood to see down the hallway proper. The last two remaining, the Asian girls, were huddled together, showing they had transferred together. The office must have run out of two-room units and put them with the randoms.

They introduced themselves as Kagome and Sango. They were fresh out of high school, though they had done dual-enrollment, letting them advance a little faster than usual. Kagome was the religious studies major, and Sango the prelaw student. After the introductions had gone full circle, they had calmed down a bit. Then, parents.

Yamika and Ayame’s eyes met again. Yamika picked up her phone. _Parents. Yikes._

_What, the young ones?_

_Yeah, one of them. And a little brother it looks like. Oh jeez, two little brothers. This place is too cramped all of a sudden._ She politely went along with the introductions, and then excused herself to her room.

Ayame quickly snapped to her side. “Wait a second, you still need to help me with that box.”

“What, oh, yeah, that box.” Yamika allowed herself to be led to Ayame’s room, where she closed the door hastily behind her. “Parental units.”

Koga groaned. “And I just ordered the pizza too.”

Her phone buzzed again. _Get out of there._

_Can’t. Roommate’s boyfriend literally just ordered pizza for us. The three of us are hiding out in her room._

“I could cancel it and we can go eat there. Unpack later.”

Ayame sat on her bed next to him. “But how do we get out without them inviting themselves? It’s a possibility.”

“Risk it. The crying is going to start the moment they need to leave their babies.”

Yamika nodded. “Risk it, I say. Your truck’s empty.”

He groaned and fell back onto the mattress. “Traffic over there is going to suck though. It’s in the same plaza as the food store. And literally everyone and their mothers will be there hunting for spots.”

She looked at her new message. _I offer up my domain for refuge if you need. It’s out of the way of the main flow of traffic. And there’s a joint by me that delivers. If they seem like decent people, the roommate and her boyfriend can come as well._

Yamika relayed the message, and she was asked to find out where he was.

“That’s a few backroads from here. No sweat. Tell your friend we’ll bring the beer. Liquor store is the one place that will be barren until nightfall.”

She sent Sesshomaru the head’s up and nodded to the door. “So we just tell them we’re getting out of their way.”

“Sounds logical.” He rolled up to a sitting position and got off the bed. “I mean, none of their business to begin with, but it will work.”

“Girls need to know everything,” Ayame said, rolling her eyes. She followed them back out. The living area was empty. “Coast is clear.” They grabbed their shoes from the laundry room by the door, and almost made it out to the parking lot.

They rolled with their excuse, saying they would officially do something the next day, when the dust had started to settle. And, hopefully, their excitement.

 

* * *

 

“Surely they’re not all bad.”

Yamika rolled her eyes at him from the armchair to his right. “It must have been awhile since you’ve been around the girls in your high school then.”

“I tended to not notice them. They noticed me.” Sesshomaru took a tug from his bottle before setting it on his coffee table.

“What, no interest in girls?” Koga said with a laugh.

“Merely no interest period. Getting out of that place was my top priority. A few flings here and there to let off stress, but nothing more. Been that way ever since.”

Yamika nodded, finding a kinship with the notion. After she started to show no signs she was going to follow her brother’s choices, and instead took a passion in history, her mother had started to act differently. More demeaning. Her transition into community college had been no better when she took more history electives than anything else. Music here and there, but that never quelled the beast that had been her mother. Her father had been too far away to do anything about it, with their divorce a decade prior.

It was why after she found her dreams, she slept more. They played so real while she slept, but vanished the moment she woke. She knew she had them, and knew they felt more right than her life at home. Sleep had turned into her escape.

“So how long have you been here?” Ayame asked.

“Three years now. This is my last coming up.” He gestured to the apartment. He lived in a one-bedroom, a few minutes away from the campus. It was decently sized, and modestly furnished. Bookshelves took up a good portion of one wall, with an impressive library lining the shelves. “And this is mine, so I don’t have to go anywhere.”

Yamika looked at her phone. “Though we do. It’s pretty late, guys. And we still have shit to unpack.”

“I fear for the next round tomorrow,” Ayame said as she got up with a sigh. “Was great meeting you, Sesshomaru. See you around.” They headed for the door as he got up and followed them out.

“Hey, Yamika.”

She held back. “What’s up?”

He nodded out to Koga and Ayame. “If anyone bugs you, or if it’s too much, I’m around.”

She smiled. “Well thanks. Or I can escape to the library.”

“If you want to be alone. I mean if you want to vent.”

“That would help. Thanks.”

“Off with you, then. From the sound of it you moved out here just as solidly as I have.”

“Yeah. Wanted no indication of going back. Good night, Sesshomaru.”

“And to you, Yamika. See you around campus.” He waited until she got to the car before closing the door and locking it. The silence fell heavy around him. He hadn’t remembered how suffocating it really was. As he moved through his apartment, it actually felt harder to do his nightly routines.

He settled back on his couch, his current book in his hand. He fought to find his usual quiet place. However, he caught himself looking at the chair to his right. He shook his head and got up. Reading in bed would be more beneficial for him that night.


	11. Chapter 11

The first day way a blur, and she was glad she had done community college beforehand to get herself used to college schedules. She had heard university was basically the same, just a little busier.

A little was an understatement.

Her university boasted of its numbers. This wasn't without reason. It took two shuttles for her to get one to take her to campus. She had anticipated the wait and had left early on. It also gave her a chance to explore and find the maps. She had already found the best routes, she just wanted to double check that she had her bearings now that it was being put to practice.

"Yamika!"

She startled and turned around to the source of the voice. She smiled. "Hey you." She nodded to the map. "Just checking to make sure I don't pull a freshman and get lost."

Sesshomaru snorted as he approached, his thumb keeping most of the weight of his bag off his shoulders. "You're pulling a freshman right now by checking the map."

She moved her mouth to retort but closed it. "Shut up with your logic."

"I didn't make it to senior year for nothing." He tilted his head. "Class is this way."

"You didn't take Asian History yet?"

"Easiest for last, you know that."

She followed his stride as they passed by the throng of students. "True. Wait, how did you know I had Asian History?"

He gave her a look and tilted his eyes down to her arms.

She followed his gaze and would have slapped herself had her arms not been full. Her schedule looked right back at her through the clear protective sheet of her binder. "Alright, smartass. I hope you know you have a study buddy now."

"Do I? I don't recall needing assistance in my studies."

"No, but I need help transitioning from community college to university. All I hear is that it's worse."

He shrugged "Not by much, from what I know." They approached the building and he opened the door for them. "As I said, study after every class and you'll be fine."

"Yes, and I see you right after class. We can get lunch and review notes together."

He shifted his grip on his bag. "I don't know. I'm better visually learning." He was more comfortable alone. Until then, Yamika's presence had been fleeting, mostly digital. It wasn't as if people made him nervous. More so, he looked upon most with an air of disgust, of slight superiority. Oh, he knew he was no better than most, but still better off than some. That was enough.

Instead of interacting with his peers, he found himself silently judging them all. It was how he was. He had done well in his life due to his solitude. He had had a friend in the beginning of college. A lackey, more like it. The kid was also a sadist. No matter how he was treated, he'd never leave Sesshomaru's side. More loyal than a dog.

After him, Sesshomaru kept to his studies, alone. Yamika had been an unexpected wrench in his routine. Before that day in the bookstore, his phone never went off. Once in a while from his mother, yes, but even those were rare. For years, his apartment had been silent, the ambient noise the only thing keeping him company. Now it wasn't uncommon for his walls to echo with her voice as he kept her on speaker,

"Sesshomaru?"

"Let me think about it." He slowed his pace as they waded through a sea of students waiting outside a theater classroom. "Down the hall."

"Yamika!"

They both stopped at a voice to their right. She felt her gut turn to ice and her limbs stiffened. Only a soft "oh" left her.

That oh was enough. Sesshomaru stood in front of her a step as Corey approached him. Corey stopped a few steps away, head tilted and lip curled. "What are you supposed to be? Her guard dog?"

"If I have to be."

Corey scoffed and shifted his shoulders, adjusting his pack. His gaze locked on Yamika's. "What did you tell this one to get him wrapped around your finger like that?"

"I didn't tell you anything to start with," Yamika said, putting her hand to Sesshomaru's am and stepping around him. "Look, I'm sorry I strung you along for so long, I really am. I was lying to myself the whole time. I mean, I'm in my twenties and you were the first guy I dated. I just thought I had to."

"And you think that makes it any better?"

She shook her head. "No, and I feel terrible about it, but I needed to know."

"And you couldn't figure it out sooner?"

"I didn't want to admit to it." She crossed her arms. "Look, Corey, what I did was terrible. I'm a world-class bitch. But…" She looked around. "It got us both out here and out of there. At least that came from this."

He shook his head and took a step back. "Whatever." He turned his gaze to Sesshomaru. "Good luck with this piece of work, Guard Dog."

He wanted to do something but her grip on his arm kept him in place as Corey shook his head a final time with a scoff and walked off to class. Instead he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I mean, I was a bitch for what I did, wasn't I?"

"Doesn't matter anymore. Now you know something more about yourself." He felt her hand leave his arm. "Come on. Class is down here."

 


End file.
